mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet Nightshade
Violet Nightshade is a Goth who loves all things dark, spooky, and her flowers dead. She cares deeply for her sister Poppy, although she sometimes can't stand her perkiness and love for bright and cheerful flowers. Violet is one of the last five people left in your town when the new Essence Creator arrives. Violet is in a relationship with Lord Daniel of Cutopia. She is also the host of a mini-game in the town that hosts festivals. Violet works for MorcuCorp to run the new star racer out of Speedville. She is the new owner of the Boudreaux Mansion in the Bayou and also owns the flower shop in the town and owns a cat named Weather. She is a resident of your kingdom in "MySims Medieval". She is a part of the Nightshade family. Role In Games Violet Nightshade (MySims Comix)|MySims Comix Violet Nightshade (MySims Galaxy Wii)|MySims Galaxy Wii Violet Nightshade (MySims Galaxy DS)|MySims Galaxy DS Violet Nightshade (MySims: Build Your Life!)|MySims: Build Your Life! Violet Nightshade (MySims 3 Wii)|MySims 3 Violet (MySims Townies)|MySims Townies Violet (MySims Townies DS)|MySims Townies (DS) Violet (MySims Townies 2)|MySims Townies 2 Violet (MySims BusHeroes)|MySims BusHeroes Violet (MySims Police Force)|MySims Police Force Lady Violet Nightshade|MySims Medieval Violet (MySims Opened for Business)|MySims Opened for Business Violet Nightshade (MySims Action)|MySims Action Violet Nightshade (MySims Invasion Wii)|MySims Invasion Wii Violet Nightshade (MySims Invasion DS)|MySims Invasion DS Violet Nightshade (MySims TAOVN)|MySims: The Adventures of Violet Nightshade Violet (Crown)|MySims Agents: Crown's Curse Violet (Cyber)|MySims Cyberspace (Console) Violet (MySims Emerald)|MySims Emerald Violet (MySims Mystery)|MySims Mystery Violet (MySims Kingdom 2)|MySims Kingdom 2 TAC Violet (Matt's MySims Mania Wii)|Matt's MySims Mania (Wii) Foreign Names * 'English: '''Violet * '''Dutch: '''Madelief Trivia * In ''MySims Kingdom, Violet once lived on the island of Spookane and sometimes regrets leaving it, but she would rather be with her sister Poppy. * Violet wears her hair in a ponytail in MySims Kingdom, MySims Agents & MySims SkyHeroes, but in the rest of the games, she has her hair worn down. * In the Wii version of MySims Agents, Poppy tells you that she wants Violet to open a flower shop which Violet does in the DS version of MySims Agents. * On the cover of MySims Agents, Violet is dressed in her MySims Kingdom outfit, but in the game, she is dressed in her regular outfit. * In MySims Agents, Violet seems to be older than Evelyn, as Violet remembers the Nightmare Crown Project and how she and Poppy would play at Cyrus Boudreaux's mansion while their mother and the others creating the Crown of Nightmares would work on it, while Evelyn is surprised when Paul Wisnewski tells her about the Crown. Violet is also aware of who Morcubus is, while Evelyn isn't even aware at first that her father, Michael Gray, worked with him. * If you send Violet on the dispatch mission One More Time, she will tell you that she thought she saw Poppy's dog being kidnapped by Morcubus, meaning that it's her fear (which, ironically, happened at the beginning of the game). * When you send Violet on Makoto's dispatch mission "High School Yearbook", she will tell you that she's in high school, meaning that she could be between or is 14-18. * Violet has a deep voice in MySims, MySims Party, and MySims Racing. In MySims Kingdom and MySims Agents Violet has more of a higher pitched/friendly voice. * Violet and Poppy both are named after flowers. * In ''MySims SkyHeroes, ''if you complete the mission 'Ninjas Flipping Out' before '1.23 Jigawatts Required', Violet will tell you that she only joined the SkyForce to protect Poppy. * In the credits of ''MySims Police Force, ''Violet is shown celebrating her 30th birthday, so in the contact book, her age is 29 on star levels 0-4, but 30 on star level 5. *Violet is the only sim with a known biography in MySims Medieval. *In MySims Medieval, Violet's concept artwork shows her with her hair in a ponytail, but in the game it is down. *Violet, alongside Lilly are the only Sims in MySims Action who appears in every area no matter what alignment you are. }} }} Category:Characters Category:Love Category:MySims BusHeroes Characters Category:MySims Galaxy Characters Category:MySims Fusion Characters Category:MySims Townies Wii Characters Category:MySims: Build Your Life! Characters (Wii) Category:Links with MySims: Build Your Life! Category:MySims Townies DS Characters Category:MySims Mystery Characters Category:MySims Police Force Characters Category:MySims CityLife Characters Category:MSCL Spooky Characters